This invention concerns a universal transport mechanism for auxiliary devices in weaving mills, in particular a device which enables such auxiliary devices to travel along several machines. By auxiliary devices is meant for example a cleaning device, or devices for automatic thread repair, etc.
It is common technology for cleaning devices for weaving machines to travel along a rail extending above the weaving machines. It is also common for thread repair devices to travel along rails.
It is clear that with further automation of weaving mills, it will be necessary to be able to present more and more auxiliary devices to parts of the weaving machine, in order to carry out automatic repairs, deliver yarn packages and so forth. As a result, it may be necessary to install several rail systems above and alongside the weaving machines in order to enable all the devices to be properly presented to the weaving machine. However, such an arrangement would have the disadvantage that access to the weaving machine would be severely restricted.